A Balanced Love
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: They were so different, yet so alike. Light and darkness, hot and cold. They balanced each other out perfectly. Maybe even the reason they fell in love... Oneshot SnakexLink Yaoi don't like don't read


# A Balanced Love #  
'Nother oneshot! I am totally obsessed with SnakexLink now. I'll write IkexLink soon though! And a LinkxSamus. Only straight pairing I like... Hmm.

They balanced each other out. He was cold to most people, the other was kind-hearted to them. He was blunt, the other was considerate. He was sarcastic, he was sincere. They were so different, yet so alike. Link corrected Snake when he did something he didn't approve of, as did Snake when he wanted Link to loosen up a bit. Occasionally they would get in fights, but that's nothing a one minute brawl or sweet words couldn't fix. Link loved Snake. Snake loved Link.

"I love you, Snake."

"I love you too, Link."

Those words were often said and they couldn't be any truer. They were so different, but who wants to be with someone exactly like them? That would get boring, but this couple was anything but.

Snake was always the life of the party, even when there wasn't one. Link was always trying to calm Snake down when it was late and all the adults Smashers started drinking and talking about different things. Though it usually turned out to be a drunken Snake, though he'd do it if he was sober, pulling Link on his lap to make Link straddle him, grope Link's perfectly shaped ass, and try to do him right there. Most Smashers found it quite entertaining to see Link struggle against his lover, while Link was as red and embarrassed as could be.

Link was more like Snake when said man was able to get Link drunk. Link would go from being a card shark to a poke dancer in his drunken stupor. He even smoked some of Snake's cigarettes once every blue moon.

Snake could be very serious and mature when need be. Like when Link got seriously hurt outside of a brawl, Snake got very serious and demanded answers. Not one smile appeared on his face until Link was 100% okay. Even after Link was cleared, he smothered him with worry if he moved too fast, cursed out anyone who ran into Link, (Only to have Link make Snake apologize right after.) and refused to make love to Link for one month straight in case he hurt his side.

"Hey, baby?" Link asked.

"Yes, hun?" Snake responded.

"I was just thinking about how we balance each other out. When you step out of line, I make sure you fix your fuck up. You get me to loosen up when I get bitchy and uptight. We are so different, yet similar. We're perfect for each other." Link said thoughtfully.

"I believe we are. When we kiss, our lips match perfect. When we hold each other, our bodies meld together as one. When we make love, my dick fits perfectly in your ass." That one earned a look from Link. "Point is, baby we are perfect for each other. You're my soul mate, and I'm never leaving your side. We balance each other perfectly. My love for you will never cease, even after I'm long gone. Now gimmie kiss and hold me tight." Snake loved when Link held him tightly. It never failed to assure him that Link would never leave him.

Link got on his tippy toes and planted a kiss on Snake's lips. It quickly turned into something much more passionate. Arms wrapped around each other, lips clashing, and toungues fighting for dominance. Sure, the height difference was sometimes difficult to deal with, but it was just another thing they used to an advantage.

No couple should be an exact copy of each other. That would become boring and bland within the first minute. But having some similarities isn't bad, either. A couple should be two sides of the same coin. Similar, but still different. A balanced love is the ideal love. Be the solution to the others problems. Balance one another out. Because, a balanced love is the best love.

Snake and his famous (in my head anyway) Ninja Ass Grab Technique! I see Snake as an ass grabber, so that's how I portray him. A drunken Link sounds freaking hilarious! I mean take such a cute, little guy like him and add alcohol and what do you get? Pure comedy gold. Drunk Snake sounds like he'd be horny as hell.

Thanks for reading! 


End file.
